Yesterday is Tomorrow and Tomorrow is Yesterday STORY DISCONTINUED
by I'veLostMyPride
Summary: In the world of Demons and Angels, there is a law. You must never, never fall in love with a human. But rules are meant to be broken, even if the consequences are severe and one demon will take the risk.
1. Promotions, Are They Worth It?

Summary: Alfred, an exceptional demon is among the best of the best when it comes to his duty. Then he falls in love. The only problem is that a demon is not supposed to fall in love with a human, it is against the rules, it is breaking an unspoken law and he has done just that and so, he will pay dearly.

Warnings: Demons and Angels are based off of the Japanese Tengu (More specifically, the Daitengu as they are more human-like than the Kotengu), Demon/Human AU, OOC America, violence, language

A demon's job: Since they are based off of the japanese tengu, they are guardians of evil people (Usually murderers and such) however, even demons have a rule, they cannot protect people like rapists, instead, they steal the person's soul to gain more power. Usually, they would take the soul of the person they guard when the human unknowingly signs a contract with them, they will also steal souls of those who have committed heinous crimes with no regret, if given the chance, they will target souls that are clean because those with clean souls usually give them a huge power up. Demons also hate angels, they're in a war that has been going on for centuries.

Pure souls: No soul is truly pure, a soul that is pure is more of a legend and myth among angels and demons, however, children and the rare adult or teen sometimes with have a soul so clean that it appears pure.

An angel's job: An angel is also based off of the japanese tengus and will more or less represent the lighter and more softened beliefs of the tengu. They are protector of children, they are guiders of clean souls and they hate demons. However, angels are not all the perfect way humans believe they are, they can be mischievous and often play pranks on all types of people (Usually, they target ignorant rich people in hopes of teaching them a lesson)

Now this is an AU, I don't mean to say that God and Satan and all aren't real, but since this is an AU, that means I could shape this the way I want, so let's just say that in this universe, humans accidentally mistook things that happened centuries ago wrong and wrote things down like God and Satan, when really, it was one of the older royal family members.

...00...00..

Blood splattered along the battle torn ground as Alfred speared a young angel. The demon grinned wildly at the chaos and whipped around to stab another angel with a forked knife.

"Heh, two points!"

Matthew smacked his head. "Shut up Al! It's not funny!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Whatever Mattie, I'm just bored."

The demon yawned and shot yet another angel in the head. The battle raged on for another day before the angels retreated and the demons celebrated their victory.

...00...00…

"Ugh, human food is disgustingly fattening, but it has it's perks."

Alfred chomped on the hamburger in his hand and took a slurp of the soda he had ordered, turning back to his brother, he asked through a stuffed mouth.

"So, you going to the royal banquet?"

Matthew nodded. "The king has ordered us to attend Alfred."

Alfred sighed but nodded. "Yeah, yeah, okay I'll come."

Although some humans believed in angels and demons, they sometimes got things wrong. It was true that some angels like Gabriel and Michael were real, however, there was no Satan nor a God, rather, the demons served under the royal family of demons that they had been ruled under for the last few millennia. This was nearly the same with the angels having a royal family. However, a few thousands of years back, an old member of the royal family created the elaborate ideas of God and Satan in hopes of finding a pure soul that he could steal for more power. Instead, he created a religion. Demons and angels did find it rather amusing how some humans worshipped them and would often help them on a whim, after all, they were immortal unless murdered, it gets rather boring after a few centuries.

...00..00…

"Ah, Alfred F. Jones, you are the prodigy on the field aren't you?"

Alfred bowed before the king and raised his head at the demon's signal.

"Prodigy? I'm not quite sure I am a prodigy my king."

The king laughed and his tail whipped back and forth. "I've heard what you did during last week's battle. Your second time in the battlefield and you've already defeated so many angels. 50 of them, it's quite nice to hear that!"

Alfred smiled. "Thank you my lord."

The king stared at him for a moment before motioning for the younger demon to follow him.

"Come."

...00...00…

The older demon led Alfred to a secluded garden and stared at the sky before sighing.

"This war has gone on for far too long has it not Alfred?"

Alfred stared at the demon confused. "My lord?"

The demon king turned to the being. "This war has dragged on for too long, spanning before even I was born Alfred, I fear the angels will do anything to stop it. Tell me Alfred, what do you think of the war?"

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. "I suppose it has been too long."

The king stared at him before turning to look at the sky or rather the top of hell which was long dyed a blood red maroon.

"Alfred, you are young but you are trustworthy. The angels, I fear that they would be willing to, to target my son in hopes of our defeat. I want you to protect my son, be his royal guard."

Alfred stared at the being with an open mouth. "M-My lord?!"

The king casted a bitter smile in his direction. "I am tired Alfred. Tired of fighting, tired of war, but my son Arthur, he is not tired. He is ready to fight, but he needs protection, he may be ready to fight, but he is not physically strong enough. I want you to train him and protect him."

Alfred nodded resolutely. "Of course my king."

The king smiled. "Come, we must return to the banquet."

...00...00…

"You're fucking with me."

Alfred shook his head with a smirk. "Nope."

Matthew grinned at him. "Fuck you. How the heck did you get to become a royal guard? And not just any royal guard, but Prince Arthur's personal guard?!"

Alfred looked out the window of his room. "The king wants me to train Prince Arthur and stuff."

Matthew nodded with a solemn look. "You know what this means right? We're not gonna be able to meet as much."

Alfred smirked once more. "Actually, guess what?"

Matthew gaped. "No!"

His brother nodded arrogantly. "This guy right here got you a spot as a royal guard!"

The canadian demon laughed. "This is so cool! Wait, how did you do it?"

Alfred shifted uneasily. "I pulled a few strings."  
The demon did not want to mention that he would miss Matthew and had agreed to watch Prince Arthur two extra hours and train him with a harder regime in order to allow Matthew to come with him as another royal guard.

...00...00...


	2. Because I Like To Break Your Hearts

Holy crap, just reread Gutters and my eyes are, I didn't even think it was possible to shed that many tears… Anyways, if you haven't read Gutters by glassamilk, I suggest you do, it focuses on the Nordic 5 and Sealand after the apocalypse happens. It's told through the point of Sealand and it really shows that he isn't just the kid that wants to be a country.

Ugh, it's so hard not to type man when I'm writing about the demons and angels… On a new note, I just downloaded the MMD program, it looks so intimidating when I opened it, but I swear that I will master the art of MMD making!

Warnings: Idk um, violence? Implied character death. Implied child abuse, mentions of alcohol

...00...00…

"And back, dodge!"

He swung the wooden blade and sighed as it connected with the young demon's chest.

"Stop, sit down."

Arthur panted harshly as he fell back onto his bottom.

"How, how are you n-not tired?!" he panted.

Alfred looked at the younger spirit grimly. "Because I've trained like this for years."

Arthur stared at him with his mouth agaped. "What!? Years!?"

Alfred slowly inclined his head. "Years."

"How can you bloody survive this?!"

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "I've faced worse than this on the battlefield. Just because you are the crown prince of the demon realm doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

They sat in silence for another minute before Arthur's breathing finally calmed.

Cracking his knuckles, Alfred called to the younger demon. "Get up."

Arthur groaned but stood.

...00..00...

"Be careful big brother."

Amethyst eyes looked at the figure below him with amusement.

"Sestra, I'm always careful."

The platinum haired girl glared at the young man's comment. "I...have a feeling that something bad will happen today. Be careful brother."

The man furrowed his eyebrows but nodded and gave his sister a farewell kiss.

"I will see you soon."

He turned to face his other sister, the oldest of the trio. She had callused fingers and her figure showed signs of having worked a lot, but her face was full of laughter lines and she seemed to find joy in the simplest things.

"Vanya, be careful today!"

The man nodded and gave her a kiss as well.

"See you later da?"

He waved and walked out the door to work, just like him, his siblings went to work. Natalya walked to the cafe that she worked at and Katyusha skipped to the small daycare where she had worked since 15 years old as a girl hoping for a way to support her measly family that had dwindled down to only three members.

...00...00…

Ivan Braginsky was a kind young man that lived to support his sisters, his love so great that he was willing to give his life dreams, everything for them. He had dropped out of college and was lucky enough to earn a small office job where he would translate russian to english and vice versa, his english and writing was well enough that he was fluent.

As he walked to the office building, he contemplated what gift to buy for his older sister's, Katyusha's birthday, what he would have for dinner and even whether he would find someone to fall in love with.

But his thoughts were cut off by the sound of a boy's scream. "Erika, move!"

A young girl, no more than five years old, had seen a kitten wander onto the street and in front of the incoming cars. She had ran forward and scooped up the kitten before turning to see a car approaching her frozen figure. Her older brother had turned just in time to see the car as it neared her and he yelled in anger and in fear.

He did not even think, rather it was instinctual. For a moment, the figure of the girl seemed to flicker and instead of a scared little girl, Ivan saw his younger sister as she cowered away from the man they once called father. He ran.

 **CRASH**

Screams and gasps filled the air and Ivan fell forward, nearly crushing the girl he had enveloped in a bear hug of pure protection. His arms loosened as he coughed up blood. The girl sniffled and knelt next to him, her small hands fitting in one of his palms. He tried to smile reassuringly, he tried to say 'It's alright, I'm fine Natalya' he tried to ask why everyone was so worried, where was all the red coming from and why was the girl crying? But his vision darkened and the last thought that filtered through his tired mind was that he never got to say goodbye.

...00...00…

Katyusha smiles as she heads towards her phone that rang just after she set it down.

"Hello?"

A somber voice asks her. "Is this Yekaterina Braginskaya?"

At the tone, her smile falters but it return at full force. "Yes! That is me."

The voice is silent for a moment before the person sighs and says with a sad voice. "I'm sorry to say this but your brother Ivan Braginsky, he is currently in the emergency room at Bellevere Hospital."

Her smile falls and she stutters. "W-What do you me-mean?!"

The person repeats what she said once more. "Your brother Ivan Braginsky is currently in the emergency room at Bellevere Hospital after he sustained life threatening wounds from a car collision, he saved a girl from a car, however, he took the brunt of the car's collision."

Katyusha collapsed on the floor, knees bent and head thrown back as she wails because of all the people it had to be _Ivan._ Sweet, sweet Ivan who would always give his dinner to Natalya and her when their parents spent all their money drinking, little Ivan who always fed the mangy street cats that distrusted anyone but him, her generous little brother that gave up his life dreams so that she could have food on her plate.

Katyusha wails, and wails, and wails. And across the city, she is not the only one as Natalya sobs when she gets a phone call with the Tv on about a young man that saved a little girl from a car.


	3. Cliffhangers, They're So Fun!

Warnings: More whumpyness, that once curse

...00...00…

He was dead and he was alive and so he awoke. His eyes shot open and he gasped. Amethyst eyes stared at the white room in confusion, why was he in the hospital?

The sound of sobbing drew his attention and he turned his head to the left to rear back in shock. His sister were crying over his body which was attached to wires than ran all over him, the beeping of the heart machine rang in his ear and he fell back onto the ground. Why was he here? Why was his body lying in the bed?!

As if on que, a doctor entered the room. Ivan watched as he explained the situation, a medically induced coma, car crash from protecting a little girl which explained all the flowers and balloons at the desk on the foot of his bed, each from strangers that thanked him for what he did. Ivan smiled softly at the balloons, _I don't deserve them, I was only doing the right thing._

As he looked down at his...spirit form, he frowned. He was in the clothes that he wore during the crash, his scarf, a white dress shirt, some dress pants, and black dress shoes. He gasped as he lifted his hand and stared at it in fascination, his skin was emanating some strange white wisps of perhaps energy? The wisps curled out from him and he shook his head as he turned back to his sisters. They were crying, although he had survived the car crash, it was obvious he wouldn't wake up any time soon.

He bit his lip unhappily before trying to take a hold of his sisters' arms. His shoulders drooped as his hands passed right through them, sighing, he sat on an empty chair.

"Please stop crying. I don't like it when you all cry."

And so Ivan sat, staring at his sisters as they sobbed over his motionless body, unable to show them that he was there for them.

...00...00…

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

Matthew nodded. "Alright, just don't get caught."

It was a late, but Alfred didn't care, he just wanted to clear his mind from all the problems going on. Sneaking out from the palace, he walked into the human world in hopes of going to a bar and finding a soul to consume.

He sighed as he walked down the street, passing drunks that slurred at girls and dogs that barked at cars. He was walking past the hospital when he stopped. There was something, something **pure** in there.

Alfred licked his lips hungrily and turned to eye the hospital like an animal. Who would have such a clean soul? Glancing around, he noticed that no one was there and flew up towards the soul that had distracted him. _It's probably just some kid that's dying._

He swooped into an open window and walked through the empty halls silently. It wasn't long before he was stood in front of a door labeled, Ivan Braginsky, Alfred wondered what happened to the kid that would have him go to the ER.

As he opened the door, he crept in as silently as he could, but as soon as he caught a glimpse of what was in the room, he froze.

"Holy shit."

Before him was a thing out of myths and legends, spoken as a mere fairy tale to Angels and Demons both. Before him was a pure soul.

...00...00...


	4. In Which Ivan Makes A Terrible Mistake

Warnings: OOC America, Naive!Russia

...00...00…

Alfred eyed the soul before him greedily. He watched as wisps of white energy exuded from the soul out of it's body.

Licking his lips, he asked with a low, calm voice. "So, why are you here?"

Ivan looked at the being with wary eyes. "Who are you?"

Alfred grinned. "Let's just say that I'm the only one that can help you."

Ivan's eyes lit up and he leapt out of the chair he sat in. "You can help me?"

The demon nodded and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "But I won't unless you tell me why you're here."

Ivan frowned. "I saved a girl, I, there was a car."

Alfred nodded while plastering on a sad face. "Well, I'm sure I can get your soul back into your body...you just have to do something for me."

Ivan nodded eagerly, happy to do anything to be reunited with his siblings. "Anything!"

Alfred smiled. "All you have to do is sign this."

He took out a contract that he conjured. It insured that Ivan Braginsky's soul would belong to him after he died, by owning his soul, he could do anything with it. The man eagerly signed the paper, not even sparing the content a glance. The contract glowed and disappeared into Alfred's vault where he could keep it as proof that the man did indeed sign away his soul.

Alfred smiled victoriously. "Now, all you have to do is come here."

As Ivan approached him, he collected energy in his hands, gathering the soul with the energy, he shoved it into the body.

...00...00…

His eyes shot open and he gasped as he sat up. His eyes darted across the room as he stared at the white walls.

"It wasn't a dream…"

As he stared at the walls, his eyes widened at the calender by the door.

"3 months!?"

As if on cue, the door opened and a nurse walked in, her eyes widened in shock.

"You're awake!"

She quickly pressed a button and turned back to him.

"Please stay calm Mr. Braginsky, you've been through something very traumatic."

Ivan looked at the girl and nodded before he settled back into his bed. Once more, the door opened, but this time, a doctor walked through the door.

"Mr. Braginsky," the doctor sighed before he admitted. "We did not expect for you to live with the injuries you sustained. What do you remember?"

Ivan looked up at the ceiling. "I, there was a girl...she was in front of a car and I ran to her...everything else is kinda blurry."

The doctor nodded. "Understandable, but to make sure, do you remember your birthday?"

Ivan nodded. "Of course, december 30."

The doctor smiled. "Excellent, you're fine, physically wise, that is another question."

The russian frowned. "Huh?"

The doctor frowned. "Well you see, since your body hasn't exactly moved for 3 months, muscles have deteriorated and you'll need therapy to improve help your muscles recover."

The door bursted open as two figures tackled Ivan.

Katyusha sobbed as she buried her head in Ivan's shoulder. "Ivan, you're awake!"

Natalya stayed silent, but Ivan felt his robe soak with tears.

He smiled. "It's okay. I'm here."

And that was all that mattered.

...00...00…

"So you're finally awake."

Ivan's head snapped towards the direction of the voice and he smiled.

"You! Thank you for helping me!"

Alfred chuckled. "Oh, don't thank me, it's not over yet."

The man tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean."

Alfred smirked. "Well, you sold your soul to me when you sign that contract."

Ivan's mouth fell open. "W-What?!"

The demon nodded. "That's right."

The man glared. "Y-You tricked me!"

"No I didn't, you just didn't bother to read the contract."

...00...00...


	5. Unwillingly Dragged To A Public Place

Spent this whole time listening to Russia's character songs. His song about having friends is so goddamn cute! Argh, Russia why you be so adorable!?

Waaa, White Flame it's too painful…. My first cry was in a deep forest that no one knows, he was all lonely and waaaa!

Warnings: This is basically to help you guys learn more about the world I just made...slightly OOC America

...00...00…

Ivan stared at the man with disbelief before huffing and turning away to face the wall.

"W-What are you?"

Alfred smirked. "I'm your worst nightmare…" he bursted out laughing. "Naw just kiddin man. The name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. I couldn't resist saying that. Well I don't really care, so I might as well tell you, I'm basically a demon."

Ivan stared at the man-no demon in shock. Despite how unbelievable it seemed, it made sense…

"How is that possible?"

The demon glared. "Ain't it obvious? I sinned, really badly."

The russian man looked at him curiously. "How?"

Alfred growled and snapped at him. "Why should I tell you?"

It was obviously a sore subject, so Ivan decided to focus on something else.

"H-How did you wake me up from the coma?"

Alfred snorted. "It's really easy, your soul was lost and you were basically in limbo, but you leaned more towards the living, so all I had to do was coat my hands in energy and shove your soul back into your body. Of course, humans are so weak that they can't really do that without help from a being with more energy."

Ivan stared at him confusedly. "Energy?"

Alfred sighed. "Life force energy."

Ivan didn't know what that was, but he nodded anyways.

The demon cleared his throat. "So, you sold your soul to me when you signed that contract and there's no way to get out of it, when you die, I own your soul! That means I can do whatever I want with it."

Ivan tilted his head in curiousity. "What do you do with it?"

Alfred smirked cruelly. "Well, I can always absorb it and make myself more powerful."

He neglected to mention that he could just give the man's soul a manifestation and use his soul as a little servant.

Ivan paled. "A-Absorb?!"

Alfred nodded. "You see, I can consume your soul when you die and I'll gain more power."

Rearing back, Ivan asked with wide eyes. "Is it painful?"

Alfred blinked. Well he never thought about that, he always just consumed the soul and moved on.

"Um, no…"

He looked at the clock and blanched. "Hey dude, I gotta go, see ya."

Ivan reached out as he opened the window. "Wait! I still have questions!"

Alfred smirked. "Well too bad bro."

The demon leapt out the window and quickly flew off before any mortal could see him.

...00...00…

"Where have you been?" Matthew hissed as Alfred walked into the room.

His brother shrugged. "Round and about."

The canadian demon sighed. "You could've been caught!"

Alfred scratched his head as he looked out the window. "Whatever, I gotta go train the kid."

His brother sighed again and he walked out the room feeling slightly guilty at the worry he caused.

...00...00…

"Alright, you've got two left feet man."

Arthur scowled. "What?!"

Alfred stepped back and leaned on the balls of his feet. "Ya got two left feet. Do I have to repeat myself?"

Arthur looked at the older demon. "What do you mean I have two left feet?"

The american demon pursed his lips. "You have to work on dodging if you're going to fight against Angels, they're quick assholes and they won't hesitate to just sneak up on you."

Arthur sighed. "Whatever, well how am I going to do that?"

Alfred smirked and gestured for the demon to follow. "Come on."

They arrived at a different courtyard, one made for agility training.

"This," Alfred gestured as he turned towards the demon. "Is going to be your new training regime."

The prince gaped at all the equipment. "I have to train with all of this?!"

Alfred stared at the demon with slight amusement. "Yeah, let's get cracking!"

...00...00...

Arthur panted as sweat dripped down his forehead, his limbs shook with a subtle burn that had soon turned into a wildfire within his muscles.

Alfred growled beside him. "Come one! Pick up the pace! Keep with the tempo!"

The prince clenched his jaw and picked up speed as he leapt from one point to another.

They continued this for another couple of minutes before Alfred grumbled. "Stop. You have a break, 5 minutes."

Groaning, Arthur collapsed on the ground. "Uhh, my legs."

Alfred snorted. "This is only the star drill, we're going to be trying the ladders next."

Arthur groaned.

...00...00…

"So, an award ceremony."

Arthur sighed. "Yes, I'll have to go, with appearances and all. Father has decided that we should award the generals of their accomplishments in the recent victory at the western border. It will be safe, with lots guards, but he has warned me to stay vigilant even with all the guards."

Alfred frowned. "I'm coming to this as well?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well you **are** my guard. It's obvious you would."

Alfred sighed. He wasn't very good with places filled with people.

...00...00…

"Your right eye is twitching."

"Be quiet!"

His eye really was twitching, maybe it was because of all the whispering.

"Have you heard, he killed 50 angels! 50!"

Yup, it was because of the whispers.

"Oh wow, look at the prince."

"His eyes, they're so green!"

Alfred sighed as he encircled the prince.

This would be a very long day.

...00...00…

"Slowly, slowly."

Ivan grunted. "I know."

His legs shook as he strained himself trying to stand. He gasped as his legs buckled and he collapsed, luckily, the doctor caught him.

Ivan sighed and the nurse smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry," she piped. "You're going to get better! But I have some news for you, you have a visitor!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Visitor?"

The nurse nodded and the door opened. It was a little girl and her parents.

The girl leapt on him as he settled into his bed.

Ivan grunted at the weight and he looked at her curiously. "Hello? Who are you?"

The girl smiled sweetly. "Hi! I'm Erika and this is my mommy and daddy and my big brother Jonathan!"

Ivan smiles. "Hello Erika, I'm Ivan."

The girl's mother grimaces. "Erika, don't climb on him!" she turns to him apologetically. "I'm so sorry sir, I-"

Ivan smiles at her. "It's okay!"

A boy about 11 years old walks up to him shyly. "Um, t-thanks for rescuing my sister. I'm really sorry about your legs."

Ivan shakes his head. "No! Don't apologize, it's okay."

The father grunts. "We're really thankful for what you did and your sacrifice."

The russian smiles bashfully. "Erm, it was nothing."

The mother blinks and rears back in indignation. "Nothing!? Nonsense, you saved our daughter, we can never be more thankful."

The family spends some more time with him before they decide to leave.

As they leave, Ivan realises what he has truly done. He saved someone, he almost **died** , if it were not for the contract and Alfred, then he would probably have died.

...00...00...


End file.
